


Badger dominates Jesse

by excuse_me



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuse_me/pseuds/excuse_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All info inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badger dominates Jesse

I DO NOT CLAIM THIS FANFIC AS MY OWN, I ONLY WANTED TO SHARE THIS TO THE OTHER BADGER/JESSE FANS OUT THERE.

THE ORIGINAL CAN BE FOUND HERE; http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html?page=23#comments

-  
Summery: Set sometime in season 1. Badger and Jesse have been hooking up for awhile. Since the beginning, Jesse has always been in complete control of everything. Badger decides to change that.

Light BDSM, oral sex, anal sex, orgasm delay.  
________________________________________________  
Badger took another hit and passed the bong to Jesse. They were on the couch in Badger's apartment. The TV was on, some show about Australian animals. Badger exhaled and stared at the screen. There was a video of a fucking spider eating a goddamn bird. Jesus. Australia was terrifying. He turned his attention to Jesse as his friend started to cough up a lung. Badger watched in vague fascination as Jesse coughed and sputtered and streams of smoke came out of his mouth and nostrils. The image of a dragon passed through Badger's mind.

"Dude," Badger said. He whacked Jesse on the back a few times, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jesse answered, his voice hoarse and his eyes red and watery.

"Go get some water, man," Badger suggested. He pointed to the kitchen, about ten feet away. Jesse coughed again, nodded, and got up off the couch.

Badger watched as Jesse poured himself some water from the tap. His jeans were sagging just slightly, just so the very top of his boxers showed. Jesse was also wearing his usual over-sized t-shirt and hoodie combo. Badger watched Jesse drink and enjoyed a private thrill thinking about how intimately he knew the tight little body Jesse was hiding underneath his clothes.

He and Jesse had been hooking up for a few weeks now. It had started innocently enough: drinking one too many beers and kissing momentarily before pulling away from each other. Eventually, it had escalated to passionately rolling around on the floor, exploring each others' bodies with their fingers and tongues.

Every time it happened, Jesse always seemed to take the lead. He would roll Badger over on his back so that he was on top of him, and then take complete control, jerking and sucking Badger off until he came hard either on Jesse's chest or in his mouth.

The sex was always good. No doubt about that. But Badger often wished that for once, he could be the one in charge. That he would be the one in complete control of Jesse's pleasure.

"Dude, what?" Jesse laughed slightly, "You're, like, staring at me."

Badger got up from the couch and walked toward Jesse. When he got close, he took the glass of water from Jesse's hand and set it on the table. He put his hand to Jesse's cheek and drew him toward him, pressing his lips to his. Jesse returned the kiss and snaked his arms around Badger's neck. Badger grinned and moved his hands down to Jesse's waist, pulling him in closer. Jesse hummed and started to twist and tug at Badger's hair. Then, something suddenly flashed in Badger's mind. Something adventurous. Something that made his cock stir.

Badger pushed Jesse against the wall and crushed their lips together with more force. Jesse's eyes opened in surprise. He moved his hands from Badger's neck and started to stroke his chest. Badger grabbed his wrists, stopping the action.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Mm-hm," Badger whispered. He kissed Jesse's lips again, "I wanna try something a little...different."

"Okay?"

Badger kept his hold on Jesse's wrists as he kissed a trail from Jesse's mouth to his jaw.

"What do you want to try?" Jesse asked, trying to keep his mind clear. Or rather, clear-ish.

Badger chuckled slightly. "I'm gonna make you come harder than you ever have."

"Oh yeah?" Jesse murmured.

"Mm-hm." Badger kissed Jesse's neck softly. His stomach did a little flip as Jesse's breath caught in his throat. Badger planted a series of firmer kisses to Jesse's neck and throat, enjoying the small gasps coming out of Jesse's mouth. Badger ran his tongue over an area of Jesse's neck, then bit down and sucked a bruise. Jesse moaned and stiffened in his pants.

Jesse wanted to reach up, tangle his fingers in Badger's hair, and pull his face down to kiss him. But Badger was holding his arms still. Jesse moved his hips to grind against Badger. Badger stopped kissing him and pushed him harder against the wall. Jesse was desperate for more contact. He tried to grind on him again, but Badger increased the distance between their bodies.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Badger asked, looking directly at Jesse, who just stared at him in response. Badger moved his face closer to Jesse. "Did I say you could touch me?" He repeated.

"N-no," Jesse said slowly. Badger smiled slightly and kissed the skin behind Jesse's ear, then nibbling his earlobe. Jesse shivered. Badger returned to kissing his lips. God, Badger was a good kisser; keeping a perfect rhythm, knowing exactly when to suck and bite Jesse's bottom lip, running his tongue ever so lightly along his lips before pushing it all the way in. Jesse hummed around it, and started to suck and massage it with his own tongue.

After a few moments of this, Badger finally released Jesse's wrists. He moved his hands down to grip his hips and pull him away from the wall.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Badger murmured against Jesse's lips. He turned Jesse toward the direction of his room. Jesse turned back to Badger. He wrapped his arms around Badger's neck again and pulled him down for another kiss. Badger broke away and smacked Jesse on the ass. Jesse yelped in surprise.

"I still didn't say you could touch me," Badger looked down at Jesse. He turned Jesse around again.

"Get in there...bitch," Badger added, spanking Jesse again for emphasis. Jesse looked at Badger with wide eyes before complying.

Badger followed Jesse into the bedroom and closed the door. He grabbed Jesse by the waist and pulled him in for another, bruising kiss. Jesse kissed back eagerly, giving into his desires and gripping Badger's shoulders. Badger pushed Jesse onto the bed.

"You really can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?" Badger smirked.

"Badger, come on," Jesse groaned.

"You don't get to be in control this time, Jesse."

Jesse stared at Badger, confused and aroused all at once.

"Oh, no?" Jesse grinned. He got up and tried again to run his hands over Badger's body.

Badger flipped Jesse over so that he was bent over the bed. He smacked him again.

"I'm gonna have to tie you up," Badger grinned, running a finger in circular motions over Jesse's butt.

"Oh, really?" Jesse challenged playfully.

"Uh huh."

Badger opened up the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs. He had been waiting for the perfect time to use them. He turned his attention back to Jesse, kissing him and running his fingers through his hair. Badger reached down and pushed off Jesse's hoodie. Then he deftly pulled the t-shirt off over his head.

Jesse really had a sexy little body. Badger paused for a moment to push him down so that he was lying in bed on his back. He kissed Jesse's neck and chest before guiding his arms above his head. Badger reached for the handcuffs and chained Jesse to the headboard.  
Badger reached back into the drawer and took out his bottle of Astroglide. He coated his fingers with it and began to tease Jesse's hole, running a finger over it gently. He pushed a finger in with a shallow thrust. Jesse gasped. Badger pushed a second finger in, gently working Jesse open with a scissoring motion. Jesse gasped and sighed at the new sensations.

Badger crooked his fingers, gently prodding the small bump of Jesse's prostate.

"Oh, fuck," Jesse moaned loudly. Badger smirked and continued prepping Jesse, making sure to nudge Jesse's spot every third or fourth thrust with his fingers.

"Oh, god," Jesse gasped, "Badger...please..."

"Yes?" Badger asked sweetly, sadistically.

"Please," Jesse's eyes were screwed shut, "Fuck me...please, fuck me, Badger..."

Badger's cock twitched even more at Jesse writhing, handcuffed, on the bed with Badger's fingers inside him. Yeah, fucking him sounded pretty damn good...

Badger quickly kicked his jeans off and positioned himself between Jesse's legs. He slicked his cock with lube before pushing himself into Jesse in one, slow thrust.

Badger paused for a moment, letting the sensation of Jesse's tight ass squeeze his dick. He rocked back and thrust again. Badger and Jesse moaned in unison. Badger gripped Jesse's cock again. Jesse whimpered and groaned as Badger increased the pace, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust.

Jesse was so ready to come. He felt like he was going to burst.

"Badger, please!" Jesse begged, "I need...I need..."

"What...do you...need?" Badger grunted as he thrust.

"Need to come!" Jesse pleaded, "Please..."

Badger thrust harder and deeper. He'd let Jesse come...eventually.

Jesse's moans grew louder, more desperate. Badger wasn't going to last much longer. He stroked Jesse's cock as he thrust harder.

"Come for me, Jesse," Badger growled in his ear.

Jesse made a noise like a strangled scream and came hard in Badger's hand. Badger's orgasm came a split second later.

Badger collapsed on top of Jesse. Both struggled to catch their breath. When their breathing returned to normal, Badger rolled off of Jesse and undid the handcuffs. He kissed his wrists gently and pulled Jesse close.

Jesse rested his head on Badger's chest. He let Badger hold him as his heartbeat returned to a normal pace. Cuddling with Badger was always awesome. He was larger than Jesse, and solid and warm. When Badger held him against his chest, Jesse always felt so safe and secure. So cared for.

Badger kissed the top of Jesse's head and stroked his hair. Jesse closed his eyes.

"That was...amazing..." Jesse drawled. Badger grinned and hugged him tighter. Jesse hummed contentedly.

"You're cute when you come," Badger murmured. He kissed the tip of Jesse's nose. Jesse giggled sleepily. He snuggled in closer.

I could totally fall in love with him, Jesse thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"I fucking love this guy," Badger thought, as he closed his eyes and slowly slipped out of consciousness.


End file.
